An Order Misinterpreted
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, is tired of his servants clumnsyness, so he orders something that was fulfill... very literally...


_**Disclaimer: NOR KUROSHITSUJI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, IT BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO (AU CONTRAIRE, SEBASTIAN WOULD BE MINE~!)**_

_**Warnings: Maybe there could be grammar mistakes, I apologize for that. I accept your suggestions in order to make better the translation. **_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**Hi, dear readers~! Well, this is not a new story, in fact, I wrote it a couple of months ago… the original one is "una orden malinterpretada" of, course, written in Spanish. But a few days ago I decided to translate into English. It was a little difficult, but not impossible~! Hehehehehe…**_

_**Enjoy please.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**_

_**._._._._._._._._._._.**_

An Order Misinterpreted.

It was a sunny day in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel, the family leader, woke up early, I mean, he was woke up early by his butler; in the opposite case, he would have been snoring all day long, but that is another story. The little boy woke up, drunk his tea, had breakfast, and went directly to his office to read a mountain of paper from the company, and that was extremely boring.

Normally, a boy in his same age would play in the garden, making pranks, annoying people, or whatever; but Ciel Phantomhive was too busy for that kind of things. He was the leader of Funtom Enterprises, the biggest toys company in England, and maybe the world. He didn't have time to games, well, not that kind of games. The earl had another job besides the company he inherited from his parents. He was "the Queen's guardian dog", the person who must had to investigate the crime cases that the Queen assigned him, using every single method, no matter which kind of "method" he'd need to use. Besides, he had to hide all that that could threat the perfect public image that the Queen Victoria wanted to show.

At midday, he called his servants to talk seriously with them. Although they were perfect killers, they job as servants were not the best, and it was Sebastian, the main butler, who always had to fix the disasters they always caused. And, although the young earl enjoyed a lot seeing his loyal servant upset and about to explode in anger thanks to the epic fails of his coworkers, he must find the way to make that the three young servants were useful.

—You _should_ be more like Sebastian —the earl said taking a sip from his tea cup, before send the three servants to do they shores.

But, the hours passed, and any of the three servants appeared in the manor in the entire day. That was obvious when the things in the manor stand quiet all day long… but, in the night….

—When I said that you should be more like Sebastian, I did not mean _this! _—Exclaimed the earl with a mix of anger, confusion and a little of fun on his voice tone, when he saw in front of him his three servants kneeled and hands on they chests, and who appeared in Ciel's office wearing unusual clothes. All of them wore black pants and shoes. Under the black suits they wore white shirts, which were cover with waistcoats. And if all of that weren't enough, the three servants hands were gloved in white, and they modified radically their hair. Although their hair still conserved the original colors, the hairdo changed. All of three had elegant fringe on each side of their face, covering its third part. Even the young maid Maylene cut her long red hair in order to make it look in that way. Summarizing, each one was a blonde Sebastian, a dark-blonde Sebastian, and a red-haired Sebastiana. The comment that Ciel Phantomhive made that morning, referring to the clumsiness in the cleaning, food, and garden care, made that the servants misunderstood the words that the young lord said, and they ended up taking the appearance of the main butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Thanks a lot for reading, if you have questions related to something you didn't understand, I'm willing to answer it (*w*)/**_

_**Have a nice day, and don't forget review… bye~! **_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
